A Night's Stand
by Angel of Loneliness
Summary: What happens when Pegasus daughter is pushed to do something she doesn't want to do? What happens when Seto Kaiba wants her for himself and no one else?... Pretend that Pegasus is over 40!
1. The Last Man on Earth?

Chapter 1: Whatever Happened to "The last man on Earth"?

I woke up to a warm, yet pleasurable sensation on my ear that made me giggle not to mention excited me.

"Crazy kitty, what ya doing here?" I said to my cat. I don't need an alarm clock; my cat always wakes me up at 8 am.

"Mew." She began purring and rubbing her head on my face.

"You wanna go out?" I asked her on the childish tone I always talk to her on.

I reached out to the post of my bed for my bathrobe, even though I sleep alone it became a habit to put on whenever I got out of bed. I sleep naked; if it were up to me, I would never wear clothes they are such a bother. But then again, as the one and only heir of Industrial Illusions, I have to. My uncle Pegasus is such a dick! Having a castle built in the middle of the ocean, with state of the art security and he has security cameras all over, safe he doesn't have one in my room. He has bodyguards all over and at least 50 servants who I have seen at least once. While he throws his parties, I stay in my room hacking into computer systems butt naked with a can of diet Coke. That's life!

No! He expects me to be like Seto Kaiba so that my life will revolve around how to make more money for the fucking company. Screw that! I'll worry about that when my time to take over the company comes; otherwise all I care about are shopping sprigs and guys.

Anyway, I got up and made my way to the door; my cat following me of course. I noticed that my breast was sort of hanging out the wear so I tighten the robe. I opened the door just enough to let the cat out but I found two blinking eyes.

"Oh, Dear! You are up already!" said the irritating voice. "My, my, looks like I come right on time, don't I?"

"What do you want Uncle?" I asked Pegasus with a "make it quick, I have a life you know" tone.

"Now Kirei, let's not get anxious. You have to learn and control your emotions."

_'Emotions? Yeah alright! Just make it quick so I can get on with my life'_ was my thought.

"Look what arrived not long ago? I bet you'll find it rather exciting and a thrilling experience." He handed me a golden envelope. I opened it and found an invitation.

"The annual conference for company owners?" I asked recalling it was that time of the year. "Where is it this time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"My, my, child, show some enthusiasm. We are going to Paris! I am sure you are dying to meet those French guys, who according to you women, are the best kissers in the world, not to mention the shopping sprigs you all love." He said to me acting as a woman.

_'Can he be more annoying?'_

Great! Another one of those stupid business meetings that I greatly hate; I don't know why my uncle even bothers. Jeez, is like. Give me a break! There is nothing interesting in those conferences, everyone is there to brag about their empires, and how good their companies are doing. Aristocrats from all around the world meeting on one of the fanciest hotels in France for three days, there is no one there who is interesting enough to have a conversation with and don't end up talking about business or given the expression to sleep with them. However, I have to go because I am the heir of Industrial Illusions and I have to know the competitors and allies. I am only 16 and there isn't a day in my life when my uncle asks me to hook up with some guy to make the company more allies, yes great way to make allies; just have your niece and heir to a multibillionaire company whore around.

"We'll be leaving in three days darling." Pegasus said with one of his irritating smiles. "Better pack up your best clothes you never know what would happen or who you'll meet. Better! I'll make an appointment with the best Fashion designer in France and have you wear the best!" He made his way out of the room laughing making me want to jump out the window.  
I made my way back to my bed, hung again my robe, and laid naked on my king size bed. The curtains motioned slowly as the wind blew. I curled myself onto my bed covers and fell sleep thinking on what to do in France. Well I knew what to do, stay away from my uncle and his plan of whoring me. I just didn't know how to do it. My black silk cover felt so comfortable, that I whished to stay there for the rest of my life, no worries, not having to worry about that one day I would have to be run this company and my life will revolve around it just like Seto Kaiba's. Maybe Pegasus was right, maybe I should marry someone who will take care of the company so I can relax and have a utopian life.

I woke up around 5 pm that day of a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes to make my vision accurate. I felt hungry; well I had not eaten anything since yesterday! And my stomach was making all kinds of funny noises.

"Who is it?" I asked dozed out.

"Ms. Pegasus. You haven't got out of your room today, not to mention eaten today. Is everything alright?" asked a sweet yet preoccupied voice from outside.

"I am fine Mrs. Hawkins. I just dozed out." I said yawning.

"I brought you some food. Would you eat it?"

"Come in." I said sitting straight, but when the door opened. Shit! I forgot I was naked so I quickly curled myself up again on the covers.

"I see you still keep that habit Mistress." Mrs. Hawkins said closing the door. "You are a lady now, you should know better than run around butt naked. You're not a kid anymore."

"Tch! That's bullshit! If it were up to me I'd run around butt naked in the castle. You know that's the reason why I stay here in the room locked up."

"I practically raised you my dear. I know you would. Where do you want me to put this?" she said holding up the crate of food.

"Put it on my vanity. I'll eat it later." I said to her trying to soften my tone. There was no reason be stock up with Mrs. Hawkins, out off all the people in the castle she is the only one who I would keep.

"You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" she said making her way to my bed.

"My uncle told me we are going to France in three days for that stupid annual conference." I said to her on a bitchy tone.

"So he gave you another implication, didn't he?" she asked taking my head up to her bosom, the same gesture that she used on my ever since I was a child. The closest thing I have to a mother, so I learned to listen to her advice.  
"I can't hate him more! Why can't he just let me be myself? Ever since he lost in Duelist Kingdom and lost all hopes of bringing Aunt Cecelia back, he has turn into a total butt hole." I told her, I wasn't going to hide my feelings from her.

"It's been tough for him. You and the company are the only things he has. But that's no reason to tell you that." Her motherly tone made me feel loved. "Don't listen to him honey, you will meet someone a special someone that will make you feel like you are in heaven. Just wait and don't give in to your uncle's persuasiveness. That is; if that is the way you feel everyone has to do what they have to in order to feel right about themselves." She lifted my face and kissed my temple.

"Thank you… Nanny" I said to her giving her a warm hug.

"Nanny? I haven't heard that on a long time!" she said to me smiling.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I said to her.

"So that's what it was. What do you want?" She replied wearing a cheery smile.

"Can you make me a dress for the conference?" I asked holding on to the silk covers.

"Just bring me the sketches tomorrow and we'll work on it. We don't have that much time!"

"Thanks!" I said returning her the cheery smile, but my stomach began making funny noises again.

"Oh, dear! You better have some food!" she said to me worried.

"I guess you're right!" I said smiling to her.

"I'll come later to pick up the crate. Enjoy yourself!" She said winking at me as she made her way out.

"I'll take it down and bring the sketches to get started on the basic stuff for the dress." I said to her as she opened the door.

"Ok. I'll see you later." She closed the door, but I waited until I heard no footsteps to get off my bed and grab my food. I began eating and when I was done, I started to draw the dress I dreamed of while I took my 10-hour nap.

The day arrived and I was ready with two bags of clothes. So yeah, I have a hard time on deciding what to wear. I was rather anxious to wear the dress Mrs. Hawkins and I made, we stayed up the last two nights finishing it, and I rather say it isn't bad at all. I would personally be willing to pay a significant amount of money for it if it wasn't my creation.

"Are you ready?" My uncle asked stepping out of the dark hallway.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said sarcastically, although I know he didn't get it.

"Great then! Did I tell you Mr. Renée Ursvanave and his son Pierre from another gaming company are going to be present? Very interesting lad Pierre is. You might want to have a little chat with him." He said to me.

We haven't even got out of the castle and he is already telling me who I should sleep with!

"Sure" I said to him rolling me eyes, carelessly looking at my nails.

"Shall we then?" he said.

"Uh huh" I said taking my purse.

"Croke! We are ready. Can you please take Kirei's luggage?" He said snapping his fingers as though calling his obedient dog. And in deed, he wasn't done when Croke showed up.

"Yes, Master." He said bowing.

We boarded the plane but it wasn't that long before I was asleep due to the lack of sleep from the last two days.  
When we arrived Paris, it was dark. We got off the plane and went directly to the hotel. I never bothered to asked what was the name of the hotel; I just knew I was in the 14th floor, on room 1403.  
The limo ride was ok; except for that fact that my uncle had drunk a little too much during the flight and now was overdoing it with the wine too.

It took us around 15 min to get to the hotel. Pretty darn fancy, all painted into different shades of gold and beige. Well-polished floor in which you can see yourself, that made me complained since I was wearing a skirt. I decided to avoid any misshapes so I went to the receptionist and got the card to get into the room.

I went to the elevator, the quicker I got away from the mirror-like floor the better. I pressed the button for the 14th floor and stayed on front facing the door not bothering to see who was the other person riding with me.

"I see you as friendly as ever. Still, I am glad you don't take on to your uncle." I recognized the voice immediately, so I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Look who is talking, last time you said hi was probably when you met Gozaburo." I said sarcastically. Nothing gets Seto better than a reference to his stepfather.

"Why do you even bother coming? This is a conference for business men and women; not spoiled brats." He said sarcastically. I was rather surprised he didn't threaten me for the insult.

"I see you are here." I said on a cold tone, my eyes set on the light changing as we ascended; but Seto only chuckled. We were only on the 4th floor.

"So who are you hooking up with? I think is really cute how you whore yourself around so your uncle can have good business."

That really got me, I could take the other mocking but not this one.

"Why don't you just get lost? If you want to get laid look for someone else. Besides, the only whoring I do is the one that will make you regret the fact that you wanted to get laid with me." I said somehow proud of that lie, still we were on the 7th floor.

"You know—I believe you, after all I bet you've had so much experience!" he said sarcastically.

"The only way for me to do it with you was if you were the last man on Earth."

We were on the 10th floor.

"Will see that later on," he said sarcastically.

"Funny; I thought you would never do it with a relative of Pegasus." I asked coldly. We arrived 14th floor and I waited for the door to open.

"Thing is, I would do it just to then make him look like a total loser!" He said another smirk.

The elevator's door opened I got out with no clue to where my room was. Seto got passed me and went right, so I decided to go left and luckily that is where my room was. Right in the corner and end of the hall.

I slip the card to open the room. It was a bit smaller than mine was and like the reception it was all decorated on gold and beige tones. The bed was a king size, not bad I thought, adored with cotton bedcovers and feather pillows on different beige tones. The curtains were velvet auburn and they led to a balcony where I could see the entire city. Millions of lights of different colors sparkled like tiny stars in the night sky, and the full moon shone upon the twinkling sky making it look like a movie setting. I had never seen such view, I am used to look out my window and see the stars and the moon's reflection on the sea hearing the ocean's waves break as they hit the riffs and smell the salty breeze. Instead, I heard car horns and breathed polluted air.

I had two more days. The inauguration was at 9 pm. That gave me enough time to get some rest or at least take a bath while I waited for my luggage.

I went into the bathroom; I was probably as big as the room. Implacable glittering white polished floors, sink, bathtub and toilet; with mirrors to see yourself from every angle. There were two white couches, and a cabinet filled with white bathrobes and towels. Why would someone want to have such a luxurious bathroom? I think it was better preserved than the bedroom.

I heard the butler knock on the door with my two bags. I opened the door and told him to put them in the bed. I look at the watch and saw that it was 8 pm. Well so much for the idea of relaxing. I opened the bags and got out one of my dresses. A pink body fitted strapless long dress, I went and took a quick shower and began to dress. I did my usual make-up, dark eyes and pale cheeks with a hint of pink on my lips. As for my hair I decided to leave it like that, I didn't even comb it, it looked like the messy, yet curly elegant hair stars usually worn down the Hollywood red carpet.

I slip into the dress and pushed it up enough not to let anything come out. I left my neck bare, and put on big gold and diamond hoops, as for my bracelets I put two gold ones on my left hand, something classy enough to satisfy my uncle's "good impression" thought.

When I got down to the room I found myself lost on a sea of businessmen talking about how good are business doing. I saw some familiar faces and I knew I had to stay away from them. Those stupid perverts, who last year snuck on my room to see me naked. I made my way to the refreshment table and poured myself some punch.

I heard my uncles irritating laugh and I knew I was about the time he was going to introduce me to that Ursvanave kid, he told me about this morning. In matter of seconds, he was making his way towards me, accompanied with a short and fat fourtier guy and I rather tall dirty blonde young man, who I assumed was Pierre.

"Here you are my dear!" my uncle exclaimed with a glass of red wine on his hand.

"These are Renée and Pierre Ursvanave." Pierre as the usual revere kissed my hand.

"Mr. Renee and Mr. Pierre; this is my niece, Kirei" as for I showed a little bow to them when they were introduced.

"Now, Mr. Renee, let's finish our talk on that deal. Kirei; I'm sure you and Pierre have a lot in common, we'll be on the bar." My uncle said as he took of with the French drunk.

"So—are you enjoying yourself?" Pierre asked starting a conversation.

"Oh yeah! Lots of fun" I said sarcastically, then took a sip of punch.

"Yes, I hate them too. I'd rather be painting now."

"You were forced to come too?" I asked somewhat interested on the conversation.

"The heir of a company; you know. I have to know the competition." He said sarcastically folding his arms.

"Have your father and my uncle been talking lately?" I asked.

"Did you get the same speech?"

"Yeap" I said somehow smiling.

"What would you rather be doing?" he asked.

"Me? I'd rather be hacking into some computer system." I was going to include nude but I didn't want to give him a "bad" impression.

"Do you wanna sit?" he asked pointing at the unoccupied table.

"Sure" I said and began walking.

"So you're a computer nerd?" he asked teasing as he pulled a chair for me to sit.

"I guess you can call it that."'

We got lost into a boring yet interesting conversation that went from hobbies to soul mates. Here and there he and I through harmless insults to our distinct philosophies never taking offence for the fact that we were both right. The conversation stopped when I realized it was almost 1 am. There wasn't much to say but a good bye and good night. I tried to knock some sense into the kid by telling him that he should get some rest because tomorrow was going to be a busy they for them—I never told him that I was going on a shopping sprig. There was no way I was staying for those stupid meetings on how stocks are raising and whatsoever, where the aristocrats try to bribe each other to buy stocks. The only way I would stay is if the room was going to be filled with hot guys and not old hags and perverts my age. Sure, there are a couple of girls I could stick with but they are too worried thinking about which heir they are going to marry. Bullshit in other words—so he should have some rest.

I felt somewhat sorry for the guy, always doing what his father tells him to do, kind of like my life except I do my stuff behind my uncle's back. If Pierre weren't so gullible maybe I'd rethink what my uncle told me I should do with him, after all he was rather handsome. Those deep emerald eyes of his, and his long straight hair made him look like a movie star, his accent was kind of cute and his deep voice sank into my ears like if it were the one of an angel. But he is too boring, he has everything planned, what university to go to, how much he is going to pay his employees once he is in charge of the company. He already planned what his children are going to be called! So, ok maybe the conversation got a little boring when we hit this point but somehow the way he said it didn't bored me as it does when I think back to it.  
I went to the elevator and met Mr. Sunshine who unfortunately was going to his room. He met me with a grin followed with an insult.

"You should know better than to wear strapless dresses." He said pointing at the portion of my breast showing. He pressed the number 14 and then the close button.

"I thought you might like it." I said to him, squishing my breast to it would pop out.

"I see your next target is Mr. Ursvanave's son. You know you shouldn't be as obvious." He said leaning on the wall.

"Are you jealous? Do you wanna be my next target Seto Kaiba?" I said leaning on the opposite side of the elevator to be face to face.

"I guess you drunk a little too much." He said. I wouldn't blame him for thinking that, after all, my uncle is a drunk.

"I bet if I did, your dick would take over your brain." I said pointing his pants.

I wondered whether he has only those tight leather pants and long coats on his wardrobe. I have only seen him wearing those kind of clothes. Maybe they are too expensive to make and he is too cheap to pay and have better clothes made. But then again this is Seto Kaiba he only uses the best. Maybe he is like one of those cartoon characters where they have millions of the same outfit.

He took offence on that so he made his way to me with a sort of seductive look.

"I bet you would like me to do that, because I know you want me," his hands where on my face, he lifted my face enough to meet his.

"Maybe I would"

I felt my face get hot.

He looked down to my breasts and smirked at me.

The elevator stopped fortunately for me, somehow that lit up a spark on me. He led go of me and as if synchronized the door opened.

I was frozen stiff against the wall. Wow! What was that? After a couple of seconds, I came back to Earth and made my way to my room. I felt as if I was high. As I made my way, I felt my legs wobble.

I entered my room and stripped myself off the dress. At last, I felt comfortable with no dress to push up my breast. I laid down on my bed and fell a sleep fast, scared of what I had just experience. I was as though in those seconds all of those lost feelings had come back, feelings that I hid from myself because I was ashamed of them.

I woke up next morning curled up on the fuzzy bedcovers though they are not as comfortable as were my black silk covers. I went and took a deserved long shower, in the back of my head the memories of last night. But that soon got lost because I was going on a shopping sprig on Paris!

I put on a white spaghetti strapped top, a navy blue velvet skirt with a beige belt and beige boots. I put on a black bra to make the contrast in the outfit, also used the same make up from last night, and same accessories. I grabbed my purse with my credit card and off I went.

I hit some of the most expensive boutiques on town. I felt like a little kid in Christmas. I loaded on bracelets, tops, and all the pretty yet stupid little things. I went to a café where I checked out some French cuties. Around 3 pm, I decided to get back to the hotel. I chose to walk, after all what other way can I check out more of those French cuties.  
I got to the hotel around 4 pm, and was met by no other than Seto Kaiba. Which meant the meeting was over, and the Ball to end the conference would be at 7 pm. How can they even call a conference if you get there on Friday, —me and my uncle got there Saturday because he had a board meeting—on Saturday all you do is hang around and get drunk with other company owners ,and Sunday you have a stock meeting for 8 hours and a Ball. Well I guess that is their point of view.

Seto looked at me viciously.

"The whore had arrived!" he exclaimed.

"Did you miss me?" I said walking towards him.

"You know, I think for once being a slacker pays off."

"You got bored huh?" I said to him. He and I walked to the elevator. I wonder if that damn elevator was ever used by anyone but us.

He grinned and pressed the buttons to get to 14.

"I'd rather go Christmas shopping with you." He said sarcastically.

"Ouch!" I said putting my hand on my chest as though I were wounded. "You know, maybe if you take your big head off that company of yours maybe you will find a hobby or something."

"I don't depend on others to do my work." He groaned.

"When was the last time you actually had fun, or played a game?" I asked him pointing my finger at him as though I were his mother.

"I have a company to run, I don't have time to play with Barbie dolls and dress up."

"Neither do I!—I just hope Mokuba doesn't become you." I said crossing my arms.

"One of these days, you are going to see what I mean. When you take over Industrial Illusions." He said.

"That will be when the time comes. Right now all I care about is having fun and hacking into your computer system to see what you are planning." I said. Oops! Did I just tell him that?

"So, is not like it helps you that much." He said sarcastically.

The elevator stopped on the 14th floor, the door opened and we got out.

"Do me a favor and wear something better today. If you want to catch a guy, you should do better." He said mockingly.

"Don't worry, that one's covered." I said to him, recalling the dress I was going to be wearing. I was sure to turn more than a few heads.

I put on the dress around 6:30; I was ready for him. I felt so comfortable on the dress. I cut up my silk covers to make it but it was worth it. Just like the one I wore the day before, it was adjusted to praise my slim figure. The dress cascaded softly giving it a designer's touch. Part of my chest was revealed, it went down on a V-cut, down enough not to let anything fall out, still it revealed enough. It was tied in the back and left my back bare up to the end of the spine. I left my hair straight and put on one of the necklaces I bought. It was a rather long black string that hung up to the middle of my "exposed" breasts, with a dark opal stone. I didn't bother to put bracelets, earrings or rings I looked good enough as I did.

Once I got to the Ball, all eyes sure did fall on my. I could tell people were talking both, good and bad things about me, but I could careless there was no way I wasn't going to wear my favorite bed covers for this Ball.

"You look astonishing!" said someone behind me.

I could tell it was Pierre by his accent. I turned around to face him and thank him for the compliment.

"Thank you." I said wearing a ha! I caught ya! smile.

"Do you wanna have a drink?"

"Sure."

He took me to a table where I sat while he got me a drink. I heard someone approaching me from behind.

"So you did follow my advice!"

"Seto, I don't need fashion advice from anyone." I got up and turned to see him. And what a surprise, he was wearing a tux! I smiled at him to how ridiculous he looked and mocked him.

"But you do need advice!" I said trying to contain my giggling.

"I see you always have to let your breast out of whatever it is you are wearing." He said once more, pointing at my breast.

"I hate clothes. If it were up to me I'd run around naked." I said somewhat proud of it.

"I have noticed that."

"Have you two met before?" asked Pierre behind us holding two glasses of Champaign.

"Yes." I said in between my giggling. I still could believe Seto was wearing a tuxedo, and be one with the rest of suits in the room.

"Here is you drink Kirei." He said wearing a cheery smile while handing me the drink. "My father wants me to meet other executives. I'll see you later ok." He said to me and then left.

Great! I was being dumped for some old hangs!

"Looks like your plans for the evening are canceled!" Seto said sarcastically.

"What makes you think he was my plan?" I said to him after talking a sip of Champaign.

"Don't try to cover it up." He said leaning close to me.

"Look!" I said pointing at the preps heading to us. "Your fans are coming. I am sure now you can't help but to get laid! I'll just get out of your way." He turned around and I escaped form him. "Have fun!" I said trying to imitate my uncle's tone.

_ 'Jeez, that was too close'_

I thought as I went to the refreshment table. Last thing I wanted was ending up sleeping with Seto.

"I saw that young lady!" Pegasus cried behind me. "Why didn't you go after Pierre?"

"He had other plans with his father." I groaned.

"So? You could have gone with him!"

"Why don't you sleep with him? If you want to get a deal with his father do it! But don't whore me around!" I shouted back, finally able to tell him.

"How dare you say that? I take care of you. The least you can do is help with something you are good at!"

I felt my heart stopped beating, he thought I was just a whore!

"Don't you dare you and do anything with Seto Kaiba, is bad enough you two talk! What a shame for Industrial Illusions it would be. You and my Enemy!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!" I shouted and stomped my way out the room.

How dare he tell me that? Now I knew he was just pretending that he even cared about me! That fucking bastard! There was no way I was now sleeping with Pierre.

I took a walk around and had some air as I tried to calm down. After a while, I calmed down and went back inside. I sat at a table alone, drinking another glass of Champaign. The minutes became hours and I was bored to death with don't you dare do anything with Seto Kaiba echoing on my head.

"You look extremely joyous." Said Seto sitting next to me.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Where is your fan club?" I asked Seto never daring to look at him.

"Those fucking sluts?" he asked coldly. "They threw themselves over a British kid."

"Looks like your plans are now ruined." I said smiling faintly.

"Not at all, there is still one more person." He took a sip from my glass.

"What makes you think I'll give in to you?" I said to him now looking into his eyes.

"You're bored, and so am I. And you know you want it." He took my face into his hand. "I know you do."

"There is nothing fun in having sex with you." I said sarcastically.

"How about we make it fun?" He said smiling wickedly.

I raised my eyebrow as a sign of interest.

"What do you propose?"

"We'll play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"It's simple, whoever has on orgasm first wins, and then we can have sex."

"That sounds fun," I said to him smirking. I had no clue what he was talking about, all I knew was that it was going to be better than sitting here and it would go against my uncle, and besides I agreed to it by saying it sounded fun.

"I'll give you the key to my room, and I'll meet you there." He let go of my face. I browsed through my purse for the card.

I took it and slipped it on his pocket.

"I'll see you later." I said to him as I walked out.


	2. Win or Loose—There is no Loser

A Night's Stand By: Angel of Loneliness Rating: R Date: January 16, 2005

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters; I just use them for my own wicked purposes.

Chapter 2: Win or Loose—There is no Loser

I went to the reception and claimed I couldn't find my card to get a new one. I went up now realizing what I had agreed to. Who knew what Seto had planned to do? Was he going to hurt me? What was I supposed to do? I had never had sex in my life and Seto had. Who knows how many times? But then again he might have been putting up an act as I was, and that is the mentality I went with.

I made my way to the room. Millions of thoughts passed through me head, I was afraid I would lose to him. What if I got pregnant? Was my main thought.

Before I knew it I was on the front of the door, and Seto had already hung the "Don not disturb" sign. I slip the card and found Seto standing up in the middle of the room.

"What took you so long?" he said making his way towards me smiling evilly.

I felt was though I was going to faint but I played along. "I had to wait for you to get here." Well I wasn't going to tell him that I went and get another card in case he decided to stick around for a while.

He now was close to me, close enough that I could breath the same air as he. "So, let's see who wins this game." Seto said with a wicked smirk on his lips. He sure was playing mind games with me but that made me know that this would not be his first time. As scared, as I was of the ordeal I managed to give him back the same smirk and said to him.

"Well, you're too confident. What makes you think you are going to win?" I asked passing my finger on his soft lips.

"I have never lost." He said, he then took my finger and licked it. So; he _had_ whored around with others!

It made me wonder whose daughter it was. How many of the aristocrat's daughters had fallen for this, just as I did. I wondered why they would put themselves through this, I was just bored, and protesting against my uncle's will. After all, during Duelist Kingdom Seto had caught my attention. His stubbornness and colossal ego made me want him, not to mention he and I can't stand my uncle at all, but it was never enough to come down to this.

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body; all of a sudden, I wanted it to happen now. I felt my nipples become tight buttons and my body soon filled with goose bumps.

"And what makes you think I won't win?" I asked him, my lips slowly moving towards him. I felt Seto's hands on my thighs, his fingers tediously traveling up my bare back.

"I know I'll win." He pulled me close and his lips met mine on a wet and tongue-tied kiss, his fingers dancing on my back. I put my arms around his neck and got a hold of his hair. His hand slowly began to make their way down my spine and deliberately began to penetrate my dress. I wasn't going to let him in so easily so I tried to unlock my arms from his neck but in made a witty move by putting his shoulder on such angle when I tried to unlock my arms hurt.

Seto abruptly broke the kiss and chucked. "You're loosing." He said.

"That's what you think." I said to him pulling his hair back. I began licking his cheek and made my way down his neck where I began sucking to give him a hicky. After seconds passed I remembered my cat, and they way she made my giggle when she licked my ear, so I made my way to his ear and began licking there. I felt him get hard so I pushed my thighs against him to hear him moaned.

I drew my face back to meet his eyes and said. "So… what's that you were saying? Who—"

Seto's lips began devouring mine again, his tongue and mine fighting to get to each other's throats. And I was the winner; I felt his hardness again so I pushed against him once more.

He broke the kiss and stared at me. "Warm up is over."

"I was hoping you'd announce it." I finally unlocked my arms from his neck and meticulously began to undo his tie; once it was undone, I began unbuttoning his shirt. My fingers met his on the way down.

"The quicker it's off the quicker I will be declared winner." He said with a smirk on his lips. I grinned and began to unfasten his belt.

"A little anxious, huh?" he asked.

"Just want to prove you wrong." I said taking off his belt, slowly making my way into his pants.

It wasn't long before he was practically naked, I wonder if he would have been wearing his casual leather pants and his long coat it might have been easier. For my part, there was not much to strip off; my black silk dress had to be untied on the back of my neck.

In the heat of the moment, we found ourselves devouring each other on savage kisses that made us want each other more than anything. Although we were almost nude, we still wore our underwear, not to mention we were standing up.

Seto's kissing slowly made its way down to my neck where he sucked my neck and proceeded to lick my ear as I did to him; making me moan like crazy. His tongue then traveled downward to my beast, where it lingered and toyed with my breasts cynically, kissing and sucking my nipples making me want to lie down before I would fall in the floor.

His hands once more began to play on my back however, now he was free to do what he wanted to, I wasn't going to resist him after all, _I _would have my turn too. His fingers began to make their way down my underwear motioning carefully to send yet more ripples of pleasure through my body. I dogged my nails into his back and bit my lips not to cry. On a momentum, I sneakily took off his boxers, leaving his cock fully exposed to me, dripping with need.

On a matter of seconds, we were on the bed. On our way, Seto had taken off my underwear. It made me feel uneasy for a moment. I guess I was used to be naked alone, now I was naked with someone else, and about to do something I hadn't plan to do until a couple more years. Still Seto was once a couple months older than I was and he claimed to have done it before. I sort of made me feel like a loser.

I felt his cock poke my stomach while he wildly kissed me; he sure was getting off on it, not to mention _I _was too.

"The first round was a tie. It all falls down to this round." He said gasping for air as though he had been holding his breath.

"What was the first round?" I asked smiling.

"Who got undressed first." He said still working on my breasts.

"I won that one!" I said letting out a pleasure cry when he began sucking my left nipple.

"I got to you first, but you undressed me first. It is a tie."

"So what's the next round about?" I asked him linking my legs with his when he began rubbing himself against my stomach.

"Whoever cries STOP first, or whoever gets tired looses." He said now making his way to my right nipple.

"You sound too confident." I told him in between my moaning.

"You'll now soon enough why." He told me. He worked his kissing downward my abdomen. His hand got a hold of mine.

"And what is the prize?" I asked.

"This is the bummer. The prize is for both of us; the winner gets more pride on the prize."

"I don't follow." I said almost crying in pleasure.

"The winner gets to be on top." He said his kissing kept going downward.

"Then how do you know who gets tired or begs for a stop? How do you know who can resist mor—"

I let out a cry of pleasure, I am sure could have been heard couple of halls away. Seto's tongue was in between my legs. Sending waves of warm pleasure through my body, that tongue that moved like a kitten's tongue drinking milk, tediously teasing me, it danced in me driving me crazy. It made me scream his name on top of my lungs, pulling his hair as hard as I could. My body shaking in pleasure, I wanting to bite something and restrain myself from yelling and moaning like crazy. I grabbed on to the bed covers and heard them rip, but I wasn't going to let him win. _I_ was going to win. My neck filled with sweat that dripped down to my chest.

Seto's hands caressed my buttocks, and I shoved my feet on his back. I lost track of the time, not sure if only a few seconds had passed or hours. Suddenly my mussels tensed up, my body filled with goose bumps, and I arched up on the bed. Was that? Was that an orgasm? Did I pass the test?

I kept feeling that warm sensation but it didn't fell as before, my moaning decreased, I felt my legs as though they were made up of jelly, I could barely move my fingers I just grasped for air, in need of air.

I felt Seto get out of me and make his way up to meet my tiring eyes.

"I won," I said still gasping for air with a smile on my lips. I could feel the drops of sweat make their way down my face.

"You haven't won yet, what makes you think I'll be so easily conquered." He said. I could tell he was annoyed by the fact that I succeed.

"You said you've always won, which means no one got passed you; but I did." I felt a rush of adrenaline run through my body.

"Nonsense!" he said with grin.

"Wanna see?" I gathered enough strength to get a hold of his hair and give him a wet kiss. I was taken aback by the odd flavor, but kept the kiss going. I managed to turn around us around so I was on top.

"Let's see if you truly can't be conquered."

I heard him smirk. But I was going right down to business. I followed the same path he took with me. Except I didn't bother as much with his nipples. He was moaning, so I decided to stick a while on them, while I rubbed my thighs against him. _That_ is when he began to seriously moan.

Somehow I manage to sneak my hands between his legs and began to masturbate him, and he made funny noises on his throat. I went down his abdomen and got myself as comfortable as I could. After all, if I were going to win, I would have to be a while. When my face was between his legs, I felt panic to the fact I didn't know what to do. Still I was not going to look like a total loser now that I got that far.

I began licking his balls, and met the same odd flavor that was on Seto's mouth. I didn't give it much importance since _he_ went on with it, so could I.

He began giggling and moaning. That pissed me off so I when right down to business. I engulfed him, took him into my mouth, and what a moan he led out. I thought he was a girl for a second.

I began sucking him but I felt like I wasn't doing it right. Then a really bad example came up to my head, or rather gross. I remembered how I was yelled at for eating bananas a "certain way"; of course I grew up later to know what it meant. So what? I won't be able to eat bananas ever again but it was kind of worth it.

I began moving my tongue on different ways, up to a point that somehow I wrapped it around his cock and unrolled it making him practically scream. My hands got bored so I decided to play with his balls, but that also got me bored to I grabbed the base of his cock and carefully stroke it. More moaning was followed by that.

Seto's hands twisted on my black hair pulling it, it hurt but I never let go of him knowing that he stood my hair-pulling too. Soon they were out of my hair and holding on to the bedposts.

Suddenly be began crying my name, screaming on top of his lungs. His legs were kicking the bed and his hands punched it. I looked up to him to see his face red and dripping sweat. He arched up and my mouth was filled with semen. I never let go off him nor swallowed any of it, I just let it all out. I kept my pace. Then I heard him.

"Stop…" he gasped, but I continued until I heard him again.

"Stop!" he groaned.

So I let go of him, while he now was the one gasping for air. I cleaned my mouth; I wish I'd have Tic-Tacs or something to get that awkward flavor off my mouth. But all I really cared about was the fact that I won, I conquered All-Mighty Seto Kaiba. Not bad for a first timer, I thought.

I crawled over to him and laid over his chest.

"So, I guess I won." I said to him on a teasing tone.

"Beginner's luck" He said smiling. Yes! He smiled. I bet he had never been sucked before. Well duh! I thought. But he did know this was my first time; so I smiled back.

"So—how does it feel to be beaten by a novice?" I teased passing my finger trough his dry lips.

"Somehow I don't feel like a loser."

"No. I bet you like been sucked better." I said sarcastically.

"There is a thrill to it." He said, now his breath was normalizing.

I leaned close to him, so we could breathe the same air. "Tell you what. I'll let you be on top _this_ time."

"This time?" he asked puzzled. And hell he looked cute. "How long have you wanted this to happen?" he asked smiling.

I made my way back to his chest and smiled faintly. "Not that long ago"

"Not that long ago…" he echoed.

I turned my face to his, and looked deep into his deep cobalt eyes. "Is more like a revel thing." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"My uncle wanting me to hook up with others hoping to get more 'allies' for the fucking company."

"I thought this was a night stand." He smiled back at me.

And I went back to take refuge on his chest, a well muscled chest for a guy as skinny as he was. "So did I, but this brought back memories…" I couldn't think on how to say the next word. "—feelings."

"Feelings?" I felt his hand on my back.

"Yes, the memories I have of you. I realized that I don't hate you. I am just jealous that you are the perfect person according to my uncle, always coming up with new ways to improve your company and such."

Seto's right hand grabbed my left hand. "Your uncle? You were jealous of me?" he asked amused. "And what memories do you have of me?" I felt his warm hand slowly embrace my back more.

"You, giving up your soul for Mokuba, the way you never gave up with the nightmare of Noah, and how you always put him before anything. The All-Mighty Seto Kaiba that never gives up and takes pride on everything he does." I paused for a moment to think what else I liked about him, I was going to say _the way you can give me an orgasm_ but that would be a wrong impression even though it was true. "Your stubbornness" I finished with a chuckle.

"My stubbornness huh? How about yours? I remember you could accept the fact that Isis beat you for the 8th place at Battle City. I had to literally take the locator card away from you." He said smiling. We both recalled that time, I bit him and he had to literally throw me into the stadium arena, but I still got to go with them into the blimp so it was all good.

He turned us around so he was on top of me, smiling like a kid.

"Why did you ask me to do this?" I asked him, once more looking deeply into his sapphire blue eyes. He took my hands and held them against the mattress using his hands as shackles.

"You are the only one who I haven't done it with." He said with a smirk.

"That makes me feel like a total slut." I said returning the smirk.

"But then again, you are the only one who didn't ask for it like the other whores out there."

"Is that something good?" I asked confused.

"That just made me want you more than anything else." With that he kissed me.

"I guess, I'm not the only one who has wanted this for a while." I said to him smiling.

"Exactly how long is a while?" he asked.

"Couple of days and during that Duelist Kingdom"

"I guess we are pretty much the same," he said.

I twisted my leg into his and smiled at the grinned he made as a result of my move.

"I suppose you are tired of talking." He asked tightening his grip on me.

"No; I just have a prize to claim and I am a little anxious."

"I guess you didn't inherit the patience gene on your family."

"I am not the patient kind of person when it comes to claiming something."

"You said I could be on top." He said smiling; I could see the anxiety on his eyes.

"I bet you'll want a rematch, won't you?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"You know I will." He said smiling.

"Maybe next time I'll let you win, it all depends on how things go this time." I said to him teasing.

"Would you still be as hard to be as today and give in at the end?" he said to my ear.

"It all depends. Does this conversation really have to happen?" I asked I guess bored; I just wanted to claim my prize.

"No" he kissed me and then began to make me his. This wasn't what I felt before, still brought the same warm pleasure. He rocked his thighs against mine, at the same time as he played with my fingers. And his lips where on mine on another wet tongue-tied kisses.

After a while, I arched up again and not long after that so did he after that I can't recall much. I remember he came to my side and cuddled next to me kissing the my back as I dozed out of fatigue, two orgasms on less than one hour can sure make you feel like crap.

I woke up with the bed cover on me, sometime around 9 am the next morning, when I looked for Seto he wasn't the. Instead I found an envelop. I opened it and found a set of keys. There was also a note inside the envelope that read.

_If you can figure where to meet me, any one these keys will get you in. I will be taking a break from work next weekend; after a busy week on business meetings, nothing sounds better than a rematch. Don't you think? _

_ Hint: Your uncle thought he got rid of me here_

I smiled to this, not bad at all I thought. As for where he was going to be; it is his private island not more than 15 min again from Duelist Kingdom. I was the one who located him there. I was trying to locate him and tell him that my uncle was searching for him to kill him. I forgot that all the computers in Duelist Kingdom are connected to the same domain.

I heard a knock in the door so I got up and to put a bathrobe on. I got out of the luxurious bathroom and opened the door.

"I was looking for you yesterday at the Ball. Your uncle told me you weren't feeling well." Said Pierre, I didn't know whether or not to believe his lame pretext to come to my room.

"I am doing fine." I noticed his attention was fixed not on my face but my breast; which was almost out of the robe. I looked down and then looked at him. His face flushed.

"You should cover them." He said as though speechless.

I didn't know if I should be glad that he didn't ask for sex or if I should be offended by his reaction. So I just covered them and told him.

"You are too good of a gentleman. Do you know that?"

"My father raised me this way; to respect women" he responded. He took my hand and kissed it as a gentleman should. I felt a small blush on my cheeks and gave him a smile.

"I am glad there are still guys like you." With that, I reached his lips and gave him a quick kiss. His green eyes gleamed as a respond.

"Merci" he said on a chuckle. "Will I see you soon?"

I took a deep gaze into his emerald eyes. "Possibly, my uncle and your father look like they are going to make business together."

"I'll wait for that day. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Would you wait for me?"

_WOW! Hold it cowboy! You want to marry me? I was thinking of playing the game with him! You're WAY ahead of me babe _ Where the thoughts on my head. I tried not to disillusion the kid so I only said to him.

"You never know." I said with a smirk.

"I know you will. Adieu!" he said kissing my hand again.

I watch him go down the hall and get lost. I went back inside and took a shower, I was sticky; jeez I wonder how that happened. I recalled the events form last night and smiled faintly at the fact that now I could be considered at slut. The water ran down my body cleansing my body from everything. I laid down on the bathtub while it filled, letting the water soothe me. Different pictures of Seto flashed on the back of my head.

When we got back to Duelist Kingdom, my uncle told me that he was proud of me. That he saw Pierre got out of my room. If I would have known making my uncle feel proud was to sleep with someone, and how good I would feel I would have done it gladly before. I just smiled at him and made my way to my room. As always, it wasn't long before I was naked. I laid on my bed wondering if my uncle really thought I slept with Pierre, after all he saw me talking to Seto during the Ball. I laughed at his stupid ness and fell a sleep.

The week went by slowly, the hours seemed to be weeks, but I managed to make it through.

So here I go; the set of keys on my hand, riding my uncle's yacht. I can already see the island, ready to take him on again. Who knows what he will try this time in order to win.


	3. Light & DarknessBut Who is truly Who?

**Chapter 3:: Light & Darkness—But who is truly who?**

As I reach the doorknob my hand began to shake for some stupid reason making the whole set of keys jingle. I was sure that Seto was there; after all, his "Blue Eyes" jet was there! I managed to open the door without any more problems. For a second I was taken a back by the appearance of the place. It remained me of the bathroom at the hotel were I lost my virginity, the damn thing was all white, couches, curtains even the chairs were white! The floor was even better polished than the ones in the hotel!

"Holly shit! This guy is a psycho!" I said under my breath.  
"Glad you like it." Seto said making his way down the stars wearing a white bathrobe, his brown hair cascading in front of him due to its wetness. He had just taken a shower by the looks of it. His bathrobe was undone and I could see his well-muscled chest that drives me crazy, not to mention that six-pack of his. He was even wearing white boxers!  
"Guess you like white." I said to him with a grin.  
"White, the color of purity. What else do you expect from me?" he said now down the stairs making his way towards me. "I take it you don't like me taste."  
"I settle for darks." I said also walking towards him.  
"Darks…" he paused for a moment as though to think of what I meant by that. "Darks, a reflection of your soul. You have a dark soul."

We now were next to each other, close enough that I could smell the odor of soap.

"I wouldn't be surprise if I did. After all the hell that I have gone through, I wouldn't question the theory that my soul has been taken over by the darkness and there is just a slight trace of goodness within me." I sneered and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you hinting that you have a pure soul?" I could tell my tone was becoming wicked by the second.  
"No" he said with a sneer that mirrored mine.  
"Then, are you being a hypocrite? Because then you just told me shit" I reached up to his hair and caressed his cheek.  
"I have a purer soul than you. That is all."  
"There is evil within everyone, as there is in you and me, even the saint-like people have a dark side. The only thing is; they are not as aware as others are. They have not experienced the bitterness of this world, they do not understand that life is unjust and nothing but a lie. Every time that you find happiness, it smacks you in the face and keeps mocking you until the darkness takes over your soul completely." I could feel hatred in my words, the hatred I feel for my uncle.  
"And what are the chances of that good emerging?" he as leaning close to me.  
"I have been dark sided for so long, chances are slim." I reached his lips, followed by that; Seto began to make his way up my shirt.  
A trail was made with the clothes that were left behind as we made our way up the stairs to the bedroom, which to my surprise was painted and decorated with hues and darks.  
"Darks—"I began white we both gasped for air in our way to the bed. "--a reflection of your soul." I said with a smirk.  
"This works better when we talk less." He said somewhat annoyed by my comment.

I agreed with him, after all, I didn't mind for the fact that he was a great kisser. As for our game, it wasn't as thrilling as it was the first time. We already knew our moves. I could hear my echo in the emptiness as he proceeded to try to make me loose, unfortunately for me, he succeeded. When I arched up, he kept inside of me, making me feel as though I was going to die of pleasure I had to beg him to stop. My heart was beating fast that I thought it was going to beat out of me.

"Stop, please." I begged in between my moaning because he wouldn't listen to me before.  
"Please… stop!" I yelled on top of my lungs. But he kept going as though if his goal was to kill me from pleasure. When he finally got out of me, I didn't have the strength to move or flinch! I gasped for air as though if I had been deprived of that precious substance for hours.  
"I won." He said climbing up his way towards me wearing that proud smirk of him that makes him look like an agent of the devil. But I was so tired that I couldn't even move my lips, lips that were as dry as the Sahara desert.  
"I guess I should wait a while to claim my prize." He said on a seductive tone that made want to say I don't care, you are so sexy and good enough to do me right now if you want, but I was exhausted.

All he did was curled up next to me and embraced me. He was warm, and it felt good to have his arms around me.  
When I was coming back to normal all I could say was thanks, and I dozed out with his arms wrapped around me.

I woke up when Seto tried to remove his arms from me. I turned around, looked at his startle face, and smiled at it.  
"You're awake!" he said on a surprised tone.  
"So?" I asked him still smiling.  
"I thought you were going to be sleeping for a longer period of time, after all I did wore you out." He said smiling.  
"Maybe you are loosing your touch." I said teasing.  
"You're just a tough opponent."  
"What time is it?" I asked as I browsed the room for signs of a clock or something.  
"It's 3: 30. You've been sleeping roughly two hours." He said crossing putting his arms on the back of his head, smiling like a kid.  
"Guess I've kept you waiting for a while huh?" I said as I positioned myself over him.  
"I was the winner. I get to be on top." He protested like a little kid.  
"I know you are." I said passing my finger through his lips, those lips that look and are as delicious as they seem.  
"Then what are you going to do?" he asked amused.  
"Nothing" I said winking at him trying to look cute for him.  
"Then let me claim my prize." He turned us around.  
"I thought you said I wasn't patient. Look at you now!"  
"It's the darkness within me taking over." He said mocking my earlier speech.  
"It hasn't taken over you yet. The goodness is prevalent in your soul."  
"How do you know?" he asked leaning close to me.  
"I can see it in your eyes." I whispered to his ear.  
"Then let me be the light and you the darkness, that way I have just beaten the darkness and am about to make it mine to make it prevalent." He whispered to my ear sending shivers through me spine and filling my body with goose bumps.

He the kissed me, and his tongue begged me to let it inside my mouth, so I let it. Once again, I became his, breaking all the promises I once made to my parents on how I would wait for "the one". Well, I did wait, he just came earlier than what they thought. For what other reason did I give him the one and only thing that you can only give once and never get back? Or why would I feel my heart jump in excitement every time I heard his voice?

This as got to be love, not just attraction. Or was it?

When the ordeal was over, once more, we settled cuddling up in the bed as we did before.

This time, I woke up to the sound of water. I looked around for Seto, but all I could see where his boxers and my underwear in the floor. Well duh! He was taking a shower, which reminded me I should take one due to my stickiness. I wondered whether if the is a way for you to have sex and don't end up sticky of sweat and semen.

I got off the bed and wrapped the gray bedcovers around me as I began to browse through the room. There wasn't much there to really look at. I opened the curtains and went out to the balcony, and it was just after sunset. And the ocean looked as if it had been stained with orange, yellow, red, pink, and all shades of blue. I could barely see the sun as it merged with the ocean. The moon in the other hand, had started to awake as I shyly peeked in waiting for the sun to go to sleep, and the stars had already began to sparkle in the darkening sky.

I came back in and went into his closet hoping to find another robe because it made it uneasy to walk around holding on to the bedcovers. As I browsed through, I ran across items of clothing I would have never imagined him wearing them. Tropical shirts? Some pairs of Reeboks, Nike, and FILA? Shorts? Well, well, well, what was this? He did own other clothing besides those long coats, and those sexy tight leather pants. I guessed he just wore them in the comfort of loneliness.

Finally, I reached down to where there were more bathrobes, and once again, they were white except I had missed a detail. In all of the robes, the initials SK were engraved on a light silver thread.  
When I went to reach it, I bumped into some kind of chest about double the dept of the silver suitcase he always carries. I wondered what could Seto possibly keep on a chest deep inside his closet.  
I opened it my heart stopped beating and I went cold. It was filled with girl's underwear! And on top of it was the underwear I was wearing last weak when I had sex with him! No wonder I could find it, he had taken it!  
This was where collects his real prizes! There must have been at least 20 pieces of underwear on the chest from thongs to female boxers!

I took my underwear and rushed out of the closet, put on my clothes and hurried out of the mansion. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes as I went down the stairs. I felt my heart break into million of fragile pieces that cut me in the inside causing me agonizing pain, not physical pain, emotional pain.  
I had fallen for him, I gave him the one thing I could only give once. I gave it to a fucking whore!


	4. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4:: The beginning of the End.

When I arrived at the castle, I stumbled the way to my room. I managed to calm myself enough so I would not make anyone think I was crying, although I carried the guilty aura of sex with me.  
I entered my room and fell flat on the mattress crying.  
_He was just playing. I was just another one of those sluts that slept with him! He managed to bring back all of those feelings, and used me! _

I got up, undressed and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I wanted the water to take him away from me! I rubbed by body with the soap itself, I just wanted to be cleansed and be pure again.  
I cried unstoppably until I had no tears left. I had never cried this much ever since my parents died, and I was just 9 years old!  
There was no way to get Seto out of me, he was inside me. But wait! What if… what if I got pregnant? We didn't use any contraception methods!  
I turned the cold water to its limits and let it fall upon me.  
I didn't care if it hurt or if I would get sick. I needed to be punished for my stupidity!  
I passed out while I was taking a shower. I woke up when I felt my body shiver. My body was almost blue from all the cold water it had endured. I turned off the water and went to sleep. It was sometime between 10 and 10:30 pm. I curled up into the new fuzzy bedcovers that I got as a replacement for the silk ones.  
I heard a distant voice calling my name, and my body was shaking then the faint voice got louder and louder.  
"Kirei! Kirei! Please you have got to wake up! Kirei!" shouted a male shaking me body for me to come back.  
I opened my eyes and a saw a vague figure, all I could see where distorted images of what surrounded me.  
"She's back!" the male said with relieve on his tone. "Kirei—are you fine?"  
My memory was faint and was now coming back to normal that is when I realized it was my uncle!  
My eyes wondered off for a second as my vision became clear.

"What happened?" I asked clueless about what had happened.  
"My, child! You have been out-cold for God knows how long!" He said with a tone that made me think for once, he was worried about me.  
"I have?" I asked as I regained consciousness. Then, it hit me! I remembered what had happened with Seto and what I did afterwards.  
I looked at me uncle startled. I had slept for two days! What the fuck happened during the last two days? Why didn't he try and wake me up?  
"You are lucky I came to tell you that Renée and Pierre are on their way to stay with us for a short period of time while Renée and I finish some business! Other way you might have been sleeping for God knows how long!" he said trying to sound as a hero.  
_Yeah! Some kind of hero! He probably came to tell me I should sleep with Pierre! This fucking bastard! He only cares about me when it comes to his own good!_  
"I am fine!" I said scornfully to him snatching the cover tight. "I thought I told you if you want to make a good deal with him you should sleep with Pierre!" My green eyes pierced deadly into his honey eyes.  
"Well my dear, there is not such thing as trying that." He began as he got up my bed. "You see, I have you. There is no need for that." He turned to me and grasped my chin. "After all, I did see him get out of your room last Sunday." He finished sneering looking as though he was the devil himself!  
"That doesn't mean anything!" I shouted at him.  
A cold breeze entered the room making it feel as though my temper had awakened the weather's wrath. Gray clouds began to annunciate a storm's entrance.  
"Oh yes it does." He started as though he was about to make a point that would make me think the way he did. "See, you are going to convince Pierre that merging our companies is a great idea. That way, I can easily take over his company and mine!" he finished laughing wickedly.  
A thunder hit some trees not far way from us.  
He began to make his way out of my room, laughing viciously as a predator who has its prey cornered.

"I am expecting them in two hours; you might want to be ready then!"  
I was left alone, the day was becoming grayer, and the wind blew harder. I wrapped the bedcovers around me and went to shut the window. It was chilling cold. A merciless storm was on its way.  
I went to my closet, on my way I noticed a panting in my room. It was of a beautiful woman. She had fair skin and curly dark hair; her eyes were green that they seemed to gleam on their own. She wore a white cotton gown with delicate patterns on the collar, sort of an Egyptian style. It had my uncle's signature in the right bottom corner. My Uncle painted it. I soon realized it was my mother.

_But why would my Uncle have a painting of my mother? Let alone, why would he have painted it?_  
I looked up for something to wear, and I was shocked by what I found. The dress that my mother was wearing! It was intact! It still carried her aroma. It was sweet and graceful. The dress felt so soft that it invited me to wear it, and besides it would piss my Uncle off to see me wear it.  
The dress fit me like if it were made for me, I guessed it was a summer dress because it went just to the knee. That meant I was lucky and I would wear a pretty pair of white sandals I bought a couple weeks ago in Russia.   
I had to straighten my hair. It was tangled up and messy. I had been laying in the bed for two days!  
I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to admit I looked rather nice, in a kind of old-style fashion. But I did look nice.  
"Mrs. Kirei. Your Uncle wants you to come down. Your guests are here." Said Croke behind my door.  
Well it was time for my bitchiness to emerge.   
"I'll go when I am ready!"  
"Yes Ma'am." Answered he and left.  
_Tch! I will go whenever I am ready_.

I finished my makeup and left.  
For the looks of it, we were going to have a massive dinner. Pork and turnkey? At lest five different salads and not to mention my Uncle's vast variety of wines! All that for a stupid company.  
"They are in the meeting room." Croke told me.  
"Thanks." I said and departed.  
I knocked on the door and then entered the room. There they were; two drunks and Pierre, what a pleasant view.  
"Oh my! Look at you! You look just like your mother! How lovely!" exclaimed my Uncle from his sit next to Mr. Ursvanave.  
I felt obligated to respond.

"Thank you. I am flattered." I made my way to sit next to Pierre who was looking at me as though I was a Playboy model.  
"Kirei got her looks form her mother. Rose was such a beautiful woman." My Uncle said. I just wanted to shut him up.  
_What? Are you in love with your brother's wife and your wife's sister?_  
"You look so beautiful" Pierre said to me as I took my sit next to him.  
"Thanks."  
"Children, why don't you go and have some fun? Kirei, show Pierre the castle, would you? Mr. Ursvanave and I have to finish some business."  
"Go ahead, Pierre. You won't be missing much." Ursvanave said to his son. I thought he was too drunk to even talk!  
_Bullshit! I knew what my Uncle meant. It could also be translated to "Now Kirei, have sex with Pierre." Well guess what Uncle—Kiss my ASS!_  
Pierre and I made our way out.  
"Any place in particular?" I asked as we stopped at the beginning of the many doors that will get you lost if you don't know where you are going.  
"Not really." Pierre answered.  
"Then I will decide. Pick a number between 1 and 5."  
"The number of doors; clever." He smiled.  
I was waiting for him to ask me which one would lead to my room.  
"Number three."  
I smirked. "You want to go to the garden with that deadly storm outside?"  
"Well then, you decide." He said on an irritated tone.  
"Let's go to the library."  
"Got any good books?"  
"Don't know. But the computers are there."  
He chuckled. "Computer geek."  
"What?" I asked him smiling. "Don't know how to use a computer?"  
We made our way to the library. Many 30 feet shelves filled with book of any genre you want. I always wondered if my Uncle kept any Playgirl magazines, but I have never bothered to look.  
"Did I mention how beautiful you look in that dress?" Pierre asked as I turned the computer's monitor on.  
"About twenty times. Did they tell you at what time dinner is served?" I sat.  
Pierre pulled a chair next to me.  
"Seven."  
I looked at the task bar in the computer and realized it was 6:50!  
"Shit! We have ten minutes! Come on!"  
"Wow! Hold it! Aren't you going to turn the computer off?"  
"It'll turn off by itself in half of an hour. If you want to piss my Uncle off. Be late for dinner!"  
"Why are we rushing?" Pierre asked behind me.  
"In five minutes we will make it, but you have to clean yourself up."  
"Gee, is you Uncle always like this?"  
"I have lived with him for about 14 years of my life and I am 16. YES HE IS!"  
"You're sixteen?" Pierre asked catching his breath. "I thought you were 18?"  
"Gotta problem with that?" I looked back at him and smirked.  
"You look older. I am 18 you know."  
_Hey Uncle, thanks for telling me that you were trying to marry me off with someone two years older than me. And thanks for telling him too! ASSHOLE!_  
We barely made it. We entered the dinning room grasping.  
"My! What have you two been doing?" my Uncle asked skeptically.  
"We were at the library." I replied as it took my sit to his left.  
Ursvanave was to his right. That meant that Pierre was to take his sit next to his father.  
"Pierre—" my Uncle began. "sit next to Kirei, would you?"  
_Gee. Why don't you tell him to take me upstairs and make me love? That won't be as obvious and embarrassing._  
As I saw, they brought in roasted pig and turkey, mashed potatoes, a diversity of salads and wine. It was a king's banquet.  
Everything was fine until my Uncle told me.

"Kirei, I gave Pierre the room that is next to yours. It has such a beautiful sight."  
_Why didn't you told him to sleep in my room? That would be easier you BASTARD!  
Two days ago I found out that Seto was just using me. And hello? I just might be pregnant thanks to you. Why don't you just shoot me, or better! Just post my picture in the Internet saying that you are looking for a company owner who has a son older than 16 but younger than 20, to hook your niece up and take over their company. You know; that would make this so much easier._   
"Can I be excused?" I asked rising form my sit.  
"But that is so rude." He said.  
"Fine! I'll just leave!" I slammed the doors and went to my room, where the "usual" jump into my bed crying happened once more.  
I heard him yelling. I know he was really pissed but I didn't give a shit! I tried hard to be "myself" with Pierre and get you what you wanted, but that was enough! Screw him! I want to live my life!  
It was about 9 when I heard a knock on the door. Outside the wind blew hard and lightings stroke deadly.  
I said nothing. The door opened.  
"Do you realized what an embarrassment you have caused me?" My Uncle said slamming the door.  
"Go away!"  
"Listen to me young lady! I have given you everything you need. Everyone would give anything to have what you have! And this is the way you thank me?"  
I turned to face him cleaning my tears up.

"I didn't ask to be brought in here after my parents died. And there is absolutely no reason why I should do what you tell me to! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"   
"What your mouth!" he grasped my wrist.  
"Or what? You will throw me out the window?"  
"You are to do what I say and never question my orders!" his grip got tighter.  
"I am not one of your lackeys!"  
He pointed to the portrait of my mother.

"Look at her! What would she say if she sees what you are doing to me?!"  
"She'd be happy! My mother would have never let you treat me the way you do! I don't even know what was going through her mind when she asked my father to leave me in your care if something happened to them!"  
His hand stroked my cheek.

"I AM your father!"  
"You are NOT my father! You are nothing but a snake you uses his own blood as a whore to get what he wants!"  
"After your Aunt died, I got involved with your mother behind when John wanted to leave your mother! My bother was a good for nothing that didn't know what he had!"  
The storm roared outside.  
I felt my heart stop beating.

"No… You are not my father." I ran out. "You are NOT my father!"  
I ran downstairs. I needed to be alone. He was not my father. How could I be the offspring of someone so shallow, so unemotional?  
I reached the gates of the castle. I had to get out.  
"Kirei! Wait! It is dangerous outside!" Pierre yelled running towards me but it just made me quicken my pace.

The forest was dark and submerged with water. Trees were taken down by lightings, the rains was cold. I ran fast not sure where I was going. I could still hear Pierre's calling somewhere around me, he had followed me.  
I tripped over a fallen tree and laid in the mud-covered ground. My face was covered with filth. I heard Pierre's voice get closer so I quickly got up and startled running.  
It had been more than an hour and tears still ran down my face. I dodged probably a dozen lightings.  
I could hear the sea roaring with the storm, I was close to the sea. A lighting stroke a tree, it felt right in front of me. I lost my balance and like before, I tripped.  
I stayed down, with the rain dripping cold over me. I cried without a stop. I couldn't think. I just cried. I felt cold, it was spreading through my body. I quivered in cold. I heard Pierre get closer, but then fainted. My eyes began to shut.  
"Kirei!" his voice was getting distant.  
I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt his warm embrace.  
Everything was dark. Everything was silent.


End file.
